User talk:CDCB2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winniepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Broken Friendships page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent0042 (Talk) 17:24, December 26, 2009 Hiya! It's really great to have you here, helping out. Thanks for your contributions so far and I hope you'll continue to be a regular presence. I'll try to pop back to the PB&J Otter wiki again soon too... George B. (talk) 05:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yo! Yo! This is AmishParadise27 from YouTube, but here I'm Curious Poker Chip. Re: Title Cards Thanks for posting all the title cards! They look great. I think I'm going add some sort of "coming soon" graphic for the ones we don't yet have cards for, though, as the empty spaces with nothing but redlinks don't really look very good. Agent0042 22:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Title Card Additions Most of what you uploaded doesn't seem to have worked properly. I am only seeing blanks. Agent0042 16:10, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Edit - Nothing I just posted is showing up either. It seems Wikia is having problems with caching again. I guess we'll take some time for them to get it sorted, but it's starting to be on my nerves. Agent0042 16:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Book of Pooh Pictures Nice work on the pictures for the songs from The Book of Pooh. I'll probably add more Book of Pooh content myself soon. I've just been so busy lately. Agent0042 19:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Pooh Corner Pages If you're going to create anymore with only a basic description and a picture, then please mark them as stubs. Thanks in advance. Agent0042 22:51, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey i am carlos willis i am 16 years old and i am desperatelly looking for a song from the book of pooh called think think think, fi saw you have alot of information on it and even pictures i was just wondering if there was anyway you could send me the song or a link to where i could watch the episode or something im really in love with this think think song please help my email is carlos_wlls@hotmail.com im desperate to hear the whole song thx so much! Hi, I'm new here Hi CDCB2, I just wanted to ask if I could use snapshots from the book of pooh that are either posted by you, or have an otterfan25 watermark on them? I don't want to use your content without permission, thanks. TheBookOfPooh (talk) 00:01, August 14, 2013 (UTC)TheBookOfPooh P.S. I know you're new youtube account is UltimatePHD, and i was wondering if you could post some german book of pooh clips? Sorry for the 6 month wait response Havent gone on the winnipedia for ages. Well I only have VHS clips and they're nothing you haven't seen. Plus I don't distribute Copyrighted material. I'd still like some of your german clips though. Also I'm SuperAgentYohsi on youtube Did you create this list of Welcome to Pooh Corner episodes? Where did it come from? MaLaCoiD (talk) 05:32, December 1, 2014 (UTC)